


Bye Bye Love

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Missing Scene, The Leviathan, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Bits and pieces of the Leviathan mission, with extra Juhani/Revan moments.





	

They have just a moment together after hatching their plans for escape.  Luna tugs Juhani into the corridor, pulling her close enough that they’re out of sight of the others.

“Be careful,” Luna breathes softly against her neck.  “Make sure you keep invisible until it’s safe.  Or at least as safe as it can get.”

“Don’t worry about me, Luna,” Juhani says.  To be this close to the other woman makes her heart beat rapidly and the heat rise on her skin.  She’s had feelings like this for other women, of course, but they’ve never been so difficult to push aside, as a Jedi should.  “You are the one that Admiral Karath will interrogate.”

Luna flashes her an easy smile, but Juhani can tell she’s faking it.  “I’ll be fine.  You focus on you.” 

Juhani nods slowly, trying to ignore Luna’s soft breath against her skin.   _ There is no emotion, there is peace _ .

There’s a series of clanks as they come in for a forced landing, and Juhani jumps just a little.  So much for peace.  

“Can I kiss you?” Luna asks.  

She brings the feelings that Juhani has been trying to ignore to life with those four simple words, and Juhani can resist what she feels no longer.  

For a brief second, Juhani’s lips are pressed against Luna’s and her fear is gone.  There’s just warmth flooding her body as Luna’s warm mouth moves against hers.  Her fingers brush against Juhani’s cheek, leaving a buzz behind.  

She had expected to feel guilt if this ever happened.  She had felt guilt for even hoping it might happen, late at night before she could push the thoughts away.  But all she feels, in this moment, is joy.

Her joy is reflected back at her in Luna’s eyes when they pull apart, far too soon, but it quickly turns to worry when they hear the door to the ship opening. 

“Go,” Luna says in a hushed whisper.  “Hide.”

Juhani does as she bids, summoning the Force to her as she disappears deeper into the ship.  She tries to keep her mind off of what has just transpired and on the task at hand. 

* * *

“I will activate Carth’s torture field every time you evade a question or lie to me,” Saul threatens.

“Go ahead.  I never really liked him anyway,” Luna says with a shrug.  

It’s not exactly a lie.  She doesn’t actively wish Carth harm, of course, but he’s also the crew member she likes the least.  If someone had to be tortured, better Carth than anyone else.

Saul babbles and Luna stays silent and Carth screams, and that’s why she had to let Juhani be the one to free them.  If it was Juhani screaming two torture chambers down from her, she knows that she wouldn’t be able to resist telling Saul everything, regardless of the impulse she feels to protect the Jedi Order.  Even withstanding Bastila’s torture would be much more difficult.

Luckily, Saul is hindered by limited thinking.  

Then, Saul turns on her torture field.  Everything goes white.

* * *

Juhani feels Luna’s distress through the Force, which throws her off balance.  The Leviathan is a ship seeped in the dark side.  It’s stifling, and Juhani has to pay extra attention to make sure that she avoids the Sith troopers on the Ebon Hawk as she cloaks her presence.  

Her heart clenches suddenly, knocking the wind out of her.  Whatever has happened to Luna, it must be painful to cut through the suffocating dark side blanketing them all.  She inhales sharply, and it catches the attention of a Sith on the other side of the cargo bay.  

Trying to focus inward, she tries to push aside the pain she feels radiating from Luna.  Worrying about her won’t do anything to help free her.  

The trooper turns away.

* * *

There’s something swimming at the edges of Luna’s consciousness, as she’s suspended in the torture field.  The vague insinuations that Saul had made about her loyalties, her incredible adeptness with the Force, the jolt of worry she had felt from Bastila as Saul taunted them, the jumbled mixture of fragmented feelings and memories that she’s had as they traveled to save the Republic.  It all fits together somehow, and she finally has the clarity to see that.  The pain sears away the impulse not to think about it, so it finally coalesces into the start of something.  

But the torture field doesn’t give her any more bursts of insight, just waves of fire slicing through her veins.  Both Bastila and Carth have long passed out, and Luna knows that she’s going to join them soon.  That’s a comforting thought.

She tries to think of something comforting to think of before dropping into unconsciousness, and the thing that comes to mind is Juhani surging forward to kiss her.  She's been thinking about kissing her for longer than she'd care to admit, and it was even better than she had imagined.  

Maybe once they get out of here, she’ll get the chance to do it again.  The best thought she could have.

* * *

Luna is slumped over in her cell when Juhani finally opens the door.  She perks up and the sight of her makes Juhani’s heart ache.  

Juhani opens the cages and crosses immediately to Luna, helping her to her feet.  Her hand is warm in hers, but there’s something subtly different about her.  It’s nothing that she can put her finger on, but something in her has changed.  The aftereffects of torture, Juhani assumes.  

“Where are the others?” Luna asks, voice scratching in her throat.  

“Just down the hall,” Juhani says. 

Luna reaches for Juhani and Juhani reaches back automatically.  She’s shaking a little against Juhani’s side, but she still stands tall as they make their way down the hall.  

“Thank you,” Luna whispers softly into her ear.  “For the rescue.”

Juhani nods, adjusting the hand at Luna’s waist so her grip is more sure.  She only wishes that she had been faster.  

Luna, Bastila, and Carth pull their clothes back on and sort through their possessions to find what they need.  Both Luna and Bastila are moving a little more like their usual selves, drawing on the power of the Force to aid them.  

Cinching the belt at her waist, Luna grins at the gathered crew in turn.  “See?  No problem.”

* * *

“Be careful,” Juhani says before they part.  

Luna doesn't like the idea of splitting up, or at least she doesn't like the idea of splitting up from Juhani, but she knows that it's the best choice.  There's something in the pit of her stomach that says that things are about to change- or maybe she's been listening to Jolee talk about swirling Force too much.  

“You'll come break me out again if we get caught, right?” Luna says with a grin.  

The whole crew is in this tiny room, so Luna can't kiss her again.  Instead, she steps just a little too close into Juhani’s personal space and takes her hand.  She can feel Bastila watching her with trepidation, but Luna doesn't care.  

“I would rather not  _ have _ to,” Juhani says.  

Juhani’s hand is warm in hers, squeezing tightly, as if she's worried that this is their last chance.  This is the first moment since stepping foot on this ship that Luna has felt at peace.  

“I’ll see what I can do,” Luna promises, gently detangling their hands.  “We have to go.”

* * *

The way back to the Ebon Hawk is clear, so soon enough they’re back where they belong, ready to go.  All they need is Luna, Bastila, and Carth.  

It feels like a damp cloth has settled over Juhani’s mouth and nose, making her feel hemmed in on the suddenly tiny ship.  Cathar weren’t made for waiting patiently in small spaces with other nervous people.  Not even the hum of the engines can soothe her.  

She inhales a shaky breath, closing her eyes so she stops focusing on the claustrophobic walls.  This is the path towards the dark side, and that’s not a path that she wants to walk again.  Not now, not with all the work that she and Luna have done together to keep her on the path of the light.  

It’s an excruciatingly slow process, but she can feel her chest loosen and the light side of the Force flow freely through her.  Juhani can breathe again, and she’s in control again, and her body feels right again.  

The meditation is difficult to maintain.  The dark side is unsurprisingly strong here, but she lets go of her worries and of her doubts.  The Force will see them through.   _ Luna _ will see them through.

Her meditation ends when the cargo bay door opens with a sharp clang that Luna keeps promising to fix.  The ship springs into action, already moving before the last three members of the crew make it fully on board.

Despite the flurry of motion their arrival throws the rest of the ship into, the tension between the latecomers is palpable and spreads immediately to everyone else.  It only increases as everyone realizes that Bastila isn’t on board and that they’re leaving anyway.  

“I’ll head up to the gun turrets, if that’s okay with you,” Luna says with venom dripping from her voice.

Carth doesn’t even look at her, just gestures.

They’ve both disappeared as quick as they came: Luna up the gun turret and Carth into the cockpit.  Incredibly, the room is more tense than when they had entered, and there’s an… aftertaste in the Force.  A bitter, twisted aftertaste that makes her fur stand on end.  Something happened on the Leviathan after they left, even worse than Bastila being left behind.  

Also worryingly, Juhani can’t help but notice that Luna didn’t glance her way before making her way to the gun turret.  It’s a small thing, but in recent weeks, they’ve started taking the time to find each other.  Sometimes it’s a quick smile or even just a glance, but no matter how upset either of them are with a situation, they always seek each other out.  A small form of intimacy, but she still keenly feels its lack.  

Something has shifted.  That was inevitable, given their kiss, but it’s something more than that.  

As she nearly loses her balance as a blast hits the ship, she chides herself to remember that they still haven’t fully escaped yet.  There are more important things to focus on.  She had better get to it. 


End file.
